


Break A Leg

by StreetSoldierin



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Healing, Getting Together, I wrote this in 2017, Injury, Insecurity, M/M, Malec, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, i was an angsty teen when i wrote this please let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSoldierin/pseuds/StreetSoldierin
Summary: Alec stumbles, and Magnus picks him up.Both in the metaphorical and the literal way.





	Break A Leg

**Author's Note:**

> I had some fics sitting around for a long time and while I don't feel the desire to work on them anymore (hence why they're not beta read) I still think it'd be a waste to just let them get dusty.  
So I'm still posting them for anyone who wants to enjoy them.

Since Magnus Bane was High Warlock of Brooklyn, he had found quite a few things on his doorstep.  
There had been faerie gifts, letters, the occasional death threat and sometimes a hungover person that hadn't made it home from one of his parties. 

What he had never expected to find there though was a certain Shadowhunter, lying in what looked like a rather uncomfortable position at the foot of the stairs. 

"Alexander!" He dropped to his knees next to the dark-haired boy, carefully lifting him into a sitting position. Alec groaned and Magnus could see that his leg was sticking out in an unhealthy angle. "What happened?"  
"Stairs," Alec murmured. "I fell."  
"You stupid Nephilim." With a sigh Magnus reached out and felt for the broken bone. "Hold still. Don't you have a stele with you?"  
Alec winced and fell back against him. "Ouch. Don't you think if – ow! - I had one with me, I'd have drawn an iratze by now?"  
"I don't know, you did manage to break your leg on a five-step staircase."  
"Oh, shut it," Alec growled. "I just missed a step and... ouch, what are you doing?"  
"Mending that bone you destroyed. Would you just hold still?" Carefully he traced his fingers over Alec's leg one more time. "There you go. It'll still be sore, but at least it's back together."  
"Thanks," Alec murmured and made to stand up. 

Magnus sighed and supported him, throwing an arm around the other's waist. "What were you doing here, anyways? I didn't think you were so keen on meeting me since we last saw each other."  
There was a short silence and Alec seemed to find his shoes very interesting all of a sudden. Then finally he said quietly, "I wanted to talk. I was out of line the other day and... it's just..." He murmured something inaudible.  
"What was that?"  
Alec sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? That I snapped at you last time."

Magnus reached into his pocket and got out his keys, he couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad to hear that. Let's talk about this over a cup of coffee, what do you say? I swear my couch is a lot more comfortable than those stairs."  
Alec let out a snort. "Very funny. The coffee better be good."  
"Oh, don't worry," Magnus grinned. "I only summon from the best cafés around."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So," Magnus began. They had made it to the apartment, though it had taken a bit more time with Alec limping, and now they were sitting on the couch in the living room over two steaming cups of coffee. "Since you were so eager to talk to me – I mean, you must've been considering you literally broke a leg – I guess now's the chance." 

Alec stared down into his cup. "I wasn't fair to you last time. I'm sorry I shouted at you. It's just... I'm not used to all of this, okay? I never... I..." He seemed to be looking for the right words. "I never thought I'd get into this situation. What I felt... what I feel, it's what I've been suppressing all my life because I learned it was wrong. I guess Jace was right, I just felt about him that way because it was easy. I mean, he's obviously into girls and we're parabatai... it was safe because nothing could ever happen, you know? But you..." He looked up from his coffee. "What I feel about you is a lot different. But that also makes it a lot scarier." 

Magnus couldn't help but smile. It was just too adorable how Alec stumbled over words, trying to say something without actually having to say it. Putting his cup down on the coffee table, Magnus reached over and took Alec's hand. "It's alright. We don't have to rush into this. I know I pushed too hard last time; I didn't understand yet how hard this is on you."  
"I'm just not used to it," Alec murmured. "And I am kind of afraid of it. It's not because of you, though."  
"I know that." He took Alec's cup and placed it next to his on the table so he could pull the dark-haired boy closer. "I just hope you'll be more comfortable with your feelings someday. I hate seeing you so scared of something that is a part of you. There's nothing wrong with you, you know?"  
"I really want to believe that," Alec said quietly, just as Magnus pulled him in for a kiss. 

The Shadowhunter's lips were soft and the kiss was very gentle, almost careful as if something could break if they were too rough. Magnus adored the way Alec leaned into him, the way his breathing slowed down as if kissing was the most calming thing in the world.  
Eventually, they broke apart and Magnus smiled down at Alec, brushing back a strand of the other's jet-black hair. 

"You'll see," he said softly. "Eventually you'll see. And in the meantime, I believe it enough for the both of us. There is nothing wrong with you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and/or a comment will literally make my day!  
Thank you!


End file.
